Estinto
by limyth
Summary: They pass by each other on random occasions. Always knowing, but only just barely there.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

They had passed each other by on several random occasions. Gon still with his father, Killua never leaving Alluka's side.

They never properly met during these few occasions. They didn't need to. They couldn't afford themselves to.

Both Gon and Killua knew what would happened if they ever allowed themselves to sit down and chat. It was hard enough, that day they had left without each other. Their feelings did not change, even after a span of six months. They knew each other too well.

One moment. Just one.

It was all it would take for them to revert back to the familiar companionship and together-ness they had before they separated. And now, for the sake of their now, it was the one thing they were constantly trying to avoid.

Dreams were dreams after all. They had it. They were living it. The last thing they wanted to do was hinder each other from living those dreams.

That was why they couldn't afford the moment.

No one ever told them they couldn't catch a glimpse.

**ESTINTO**

Glimpses. They caught glimpses. And not that many since none of them were ever intentional.

They were usually in the form of a familiar presence. A familiar scent, a familiar mop of hair. Sometimes it was the familiar sound of laughter. Faint, but unmistakeably there and HIS.

It was still only just barely there.

Gon was always the one who caught the sights and scents and sounds. His time living in Whale Island had given him that advantage. He had learned firsthand from animals inhabiting the place. And Killua was always, would always be distinguishable to him. He'd never mistake his best friend for anyone else. He would always smell like minty leaves and honey. Sweet like the chocolate he loved so much. The faint sounds of laughter were a lot harder to come by. But they were the ones Gon both loved and hated best. Because every time Killua laughed, it was always genuine and full of joy. He loved how it rang in his ears. Happy and amused when Gon did something that delighted him. Teasing when the source was somewhat embarrassing. he'd missed Killua's voice so much.

Most of all, he missed those laughs being directed at him.

Right now they were directed at someone else entirely. And Gon felt a little bad for envying it.

Gon was content with just by being able to have those things anyway. As for the sights? They were the ones Gon feared the most.

The first time he had caught a glimpse of the white haired teen after two months of no contact, he had almost run over if only to greet the teen. He had almost jeopardized both their dreams. And it was only the thought of this that had kept him standing among the people crowding the streets.

They had been no more than ten feet away from each other with Alluka's voice ringing animatedly in his ear. The distance did not increase, because Killua too, had noticed and paused on his tracks.

Alluka hadn't noticed, since they were both facing away. And Gon didn't miss the rigidness of Killua's shoulders. He didn't miss the way Killua was deliberately looking away. There was a silent pleading in it that Gon himself could not ignore.

It hurt. Knowing that his best friend was right there in front of him and that he was not allowed to come near. IT hurt, but at the same time, he understood.

Turning and walking away was the second hardest thing he had done in a while. It was the second time he walked away without Killua beside him.

Looking at Killua, shaking and forcing himself to do same was number one.

* * *

They held back every single time it happened. They always knew when the other was there. But while Gon relied on his keen senses to detect Killua, Killua was more aware of the other by the feel of his presence. Always lively and vibrant. Always warm and welcoming like home. It would spark whenever Gon was excited or absolutely happy about something. It would constantly flow like the moods Gon had.

And knowing Gon was happy always brightened up his day.

For the few times they had been in the same town in the past months, Killua would sometimes feel his ever joyous presence. In the streets from the opposite side of the building. Around a corner, or inside a shop he and Alluka were passing by. He'd still be listening to his sisters merry chatter with his eyes focused solely on her. But his laughs would always be harder. More pleasant. Alluka could tell. But when the moment fades and when he knows Gon is once again out of his reach, his thoughts will always come back to the other. Back to that one time when he'd almost turned around just to see with his own eyes how exactly it was his best friend was doing.

He was glad he didn't. Something like that was bound to be more than just a glimpse or a simple hi and hello.

Not yet, Killua would convince himself.

No, not yet.

Still, Killua vowed to take a proper glimpse next time, and next time came too soon.

It was in a famous country he had never been to before. Far away from Kukulu Mountain, but maybe a little closer to Whale Island. He'd come with his sister because he had heard the fame of one stores chocolate. It was the best season for it, though he couldn't figure out how chocolate could have a season, but his calendar said February, and he left it at that.

Killua wasn't prepared for the encounter, but he had always been good at improvising. Improvise he did.

The only other concern Killua had was the safety of both Alluka and Nanika. He couldn't bring them with him for this. It was too risky.

Leaving them alone was risky too. But Killua had already decided to do this. So he left them in the safest place he could find and felt for the others presence.

Gon was walking around the busy streets of the town looking through food stalls. His father was nowhere in sight. Killua kept far enough away for Gon to really see, but didn't bother to hide his presence. He knew for a fact that Shadow Step and Zetsu wouldn't work on a guy who would know he was there just by sniffing the air.

Killua was cautious enough to just get a quick glimpse and hide behind a chimney. He chuckled and softly whispered to the air.

"Heh. It's been a while huh Gon? Next time, lets see each other properly okay? This is getting really lame." Killua smiled and took a step away to leave.

"OSU!", came the short reply that was quickly followed by embarrassed laughter.

Killua laughed delightedly on his way back to his sister. And down below where Gon was trying to lose the curious stares, he to laughed with all his heart.

The grin he carried never left the rest of the day. Not even at the fading memory of Killuas laughter. One that was directed at him.

_You bet_, he thought.

And waited.

For that one day, they would eventually be able to meet each other properly without having to make there presence barely known.

**END**

* * *

**Authors Note: **I've got no beta, so sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
